Morio
"Cruel yet fair..." - Darknesslover5000 Morio (守御 Morio) is a fanon character of the Bleach Series. Personality Morio is a very cheerful man, and get's along well with other's (who aren't trying to kill him). He is also rather polite and always respectful to superiors, even if they don't deserve it. In battle, he is cunning, tending to strike from the behind or his opponents weak-spot, preferring to end any battle he get's into as soon as possible. When around friends, he maintains his polite personality, but is also smile's his usual fox-like smile, and is willing to go out of his way to help other's, and if one of his friend's life is in danger, he will bargain with the opponent to save them, or just outright attack the enemy if bargaining is impossible. Appearance Morio slitted eyes and a near-permanent smile, giving him a fox-like expression and making it hard for anyone to really know what he's thinking. When he was a Shinigami he wore the usual Shihakusho (Shinigami Uniform) but when he defected he changed to different clothing, an earring with a rook, and a Chinese-like outfit, usually red and yellow, though he owns a green one, with stitchings on the right side. History Morio was born in an unknown division of Rukongai and for most of his life, he had to fend for himself. He was generally alone as a child, usually refusing help from other's. He never opened up, but he realized he had power's, spiritual pressure. He practiced as a child and became quite proficient with it, using it to aid him in his stealing. But he decided to go to the Shinigami Academy, where he could learn to control it more fully. He did well in his clases excelling in Kido and Swordsmanship especially and he became a seated officer of the 5th Division (under Aizen's Captain-ship). He remained rather comfortable in his position in the Division, getting along well with Vice-Captain Momo Hinamori and Captain Aizen himself (or so it seemed), until he began to feel like something was wrong with his body. He didn't know what was going on and he went to Aizen for help. Aizen merely struck him down and left him for dead. But Morio survived and escaped to the Human World, where he realized he was gaining Hollow Powers. He was remained in the World of the Living ever since, paying the Soul Society occasional visits. Powers and Abilities Morio is a very powerful Shinigami, being able to fight on par even with a Captain and still increase his power via his Hollow Mask. Master Swordsman: Morio is a masterful swordsman, and excelled in the Academy with Swordsmanship and when in an actual battle, Morio is able to use his blade to strike in more than one place, striking many vitals organ's in what seems to the untrained eye as a single strike and at the same time, blocking oncoming attacks. Enhanced Speed: Morio is very quick and agile and his speed can be enhanced even more through the use of Sonido or Shunpo Immense Spiritual Pressure: Morio has immense spiritual pressure, though to what extent is unknown as is his former rank as a Shinigami, and being a Vizard, he has dual-type spiritual pressure, a Hollow-Shinigami mix. Zanpakuto Gōzenryū (とどろくドラゴン Roaring Dragon) is Morio's Zanpakuto. It looks like an ordinary Katana. *'Shikai:' It's release command is Lift up the heart of a true friend by writing his name on the wings of a dragon. The Zanpakuto warps, the guard becoming a dark green, the hilt and blade turning into diamond hard emeralds, the blade having a few dragon scales here and there. :Shikai Special Ability: Gouzenryū's abilties lie in the control of wind. It can control the wind in an entire area, putting the wind under it's user's control. It can also divert an opponents on attack wind into a different direction or absorb and redirect it. :Hiryū Shōten-Ha: (ドラゴンの天の上昇の波 Dragon's Heaven Ascension Wave) Gouzenryū's first attack is a tornado of wind and spiritual pressure. While trapping the opponent inside it rip's at the opponent's skin like knives, slowly making them bleed to death if cut enough. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Like all Visored's, Morio is able to conjure a Hollow Mask to wear and boost his powers. Morio's Hollow Mask takes the form of a smooth, grey mask with goggle eyes, and red markings that connect the goggle eyes to minature googles at the bottom. Morio commonly summons his mask onto his hand, and then places it onto his face. While using her mask, her Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami abilities, and he is able to use his mask for long periods of time. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Morio's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. *'Enhanced Speed:' While donning his mask, Morio's speed increases greatly, allowing him to outrun many opponents. He used Sonído while wearing his mask. *'Cero:' Morio gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his fist. He then releases a light green Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force, able to annihilate multiple Hollows as well as buildings.